No Stupid Chair
by 96Yuuki
Summary: HIATUS
1. Prolog

**All of characters wasn't belong to me**

* * *

**Prolog**

* * *

"Aku mencintaimu." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Dia, teman semasa kecilku, cinta pertamaku, orang yang paling aku cintai. Dia diam, tetap memasang wajah datarnya. Namun, aku bisa tahu. Tersirat keterkejutan di mata biru langitnya yang aku rindukan. Aku rindu mata birunya yang menatapku tajam bila berbuat macam-macam. Aku rindu saat ia memarahiku bila aku terlalu keras kepala.

Tapi, semuanya menghilang sejak aku dan dia masuk SMA.

"Maaf, Miku." Setetes airmata jatuh. Tolong, jangan lanjutkan!

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Aku menutup mata, menarik napas panjang-panjang. Menahan dadaku yang mulai sesak.

"Namun, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku kecilku." Pecah sudah pertahananku. Isak tangis mulai terdengar. Aku sudah menduganya. Aku tahu semua itu. Aku dan dia, hanya sebatas sahabat bagaikan kakak dan adik.

"Aku hanya punya satu bidadari. Aku tidak bisa mempunyai dua bidadari. Aku milik Luka." Aku tahu itu. Aku hanya menggantungkan harapan kosong.

"Terima kasih, Kaito. Aku sudah lega bisa mengatakannya. Ya, kamu milik Luka. Maaf, aku terlalu blak-blakan." Dengan gemetar, aku mengusap kristal bening yang membasahi pipiku. "Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu." Aku menepuk bahunya. Airmata semakin mengalir deras saat aku melihat liontin hati yang hanya setengah di dadanya. "Aku senang, kamu dan Luka bahagia. Kalian pasangan yang cocok! Maaf telah mengganggu kalian. Aku terlalu kelewatan, padahal aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku tidak cuma mengganggu, dan tidak berarti. Maafkan aku." Dadaku sesak. Kugigit bibir bawahku.

"Bodoh! Tentu saja kau berarti bagiku! Minta maaf tidak cukup untukku!" Dia mendekapku. Detak jantungku semakin berdetak melebihi normal. Saat itu juga, senyuman tulus dan penuh kasih sayang tertuju padaku. Tersenyum. Ia tersenyum. Berputar wajah gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang tersenyum bersamanya. Aku menundukkan kepala. Aku sungguh jahat, iya 'kan?

"Walaupun aku punya bidadari, aku memiliki malaikat." Kurasakan, tangannya mengusap kepalaku. Sesak. Hanya itu yang aku rasakan. Sungguh bodoh sekali aku ini. "Selamanya, kau adalah adik kecilku, Sayang. Malaikat kecilku yang akan terus berjuang untuk hidup walau tanpaku." Gemetar, aku tersenyum. "Selamat tinggal, malaikatku." Bisiknya. "Kita akan bertemu lagi. Saat itu, aku tidak mau kau menampakkan tangisanmu. Kau akan menemuiku dengan wajah ceria dan tanpa kursi bodoh ini. Dan saat itu juga, kau harus membawa pemuda lain yang lebih baik dengan gaun putih pengantinmu!" Ingin sekali aku menamparnya saat itu juga. Namun, aku tidak bisa.

"_Penerbangan untuk pesawat kode A08_ _siap untuk berangkat_."

"Apakah aku harus pergi?" Tuturku. Derit roda mengisi suara di lorong. Dia mendudukkanku di kursi penumpang. Kursi beroda yang aku tumpangi diambil oleh petugas.

"Tanpa pergi, akankah kau bisa bertahan di sini?" Ia tersenyum lagi , kemudian beranjak pergi. Sebelumnya. "Kau harus ingat kata-kataku. Kita bertemu lagi tanpa kursi bodoh itu. Selamat tinggal." Punggungnya menjauh. Airmata kembali menangis. Aku cengeng sekali.

"Tidak kusangka, orang bodoh sepertimu akan bilang seperti itu! Akan kubuktikan, bahwa aku lebih hebat dari kursi bodoh itu!" Teriakku. Kaito mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Selamat tinggal."

Aku pun menutup mataku. Menangis dalam diam. Dan, hei. Jangan kira aku menangis tanpa sebab. Aku menangis bukan berarti terluka. Aku tersenyum bukan berarti bahagia. Tetapi, aku menangis karena bahagia. Dan, aku tersenyum karena terluka. Bodoh bukan?

* * *

Hajimemashite ^_^

Saya author baru di sini. Walaupun akun saya sudah cukup lama, tetapi baru sempat menulis cerita kali ini QwQ

Mohon bantuan dari para senpai di sini. Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Arigatogozaimasu =]

_NP : Untuk kode pesawat itu maaf bila saya ngawur Q_Q_


	2. Bagian 1

**Vocaloid wasn't belong to me**

* * *

**Bagian 1**

* * *

**Warning : **alur _flashback_ mulai dari chapter ini, _typo_(s), newbie

* * *

Usai sudah musim gugur. Bulan ini, suhu udara turun. Angin musim dingin berhembus menggelitiki tubuh. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut _turquoise_yang diikat gaya _twintails_ memasuki area sekolah—lengkap dengan seragam musim dingin dan syal yang senada dengan seragamnya.

Berpostur tinggi, kurus, berambut _turquoise_, pecinta _negi_, ceria, baik hati, dan pintar tentunya—merupakan ciri-ciri dari gadis bernama Hatsune Miku. Ia berumur 15 tahun. Tahun ini, ia kelas X di SMA Yamaha.

"_Ohayou_ Hatsune-_san_!" sapa beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan gadis yang memiliki warna mata yang senada dengan rambutnya tersebut.

"_Ohayou mo_," jawab gadis tersebut dengan ramah. Sesampainya di kelas, gadis bermarga Hatsune itu duduk di bangku yang berada tepat di depan meja guru. Setelah itu, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke bangku sebelahnya.

"Luka-_chan_! _Ohayou_!"

"_Ohayou mo, _Miku-_chan_," jawab gadis yang dipanggil Luka tersebut. Miku menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda panjang yang dipanggil Luka itu sambil meloncat-loncat bak kelinci.

Megurine Luka, salah satu murid emas di SMA Yamaha, dan juga sahabat dari Miku. Luka memiliki surai merah muda yang panjang dan indah. Luka sudah seperti kakak kandung Miku karena sifatnya yang protektif, perhatian, dan lembut.

"Baca buku apa?" tanya Miku. Luka menunjukkan sampul buku yang ia bawa. Miku yang tidak terlalu tertarik dengan buku yang dibawa Luka duduk di bangkunya, kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya. Tangannya membuka _flip_ ponselnya. Ia mendapati empat pesan masuk. Dua di antaranya berasal dari _operator_ kartunya.

Sisanya, baru dibuka oleh gadis _turquoise_ itu.

"Masih pagi saja sudah ada yang mengirim pesan," gumam Miku. Luka yang berada di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

**From: **Mama  
_Sayang, hari ini Papa dan Mama tidak bisa pulang. Ajak saja Luka-_chan_ menginap ke rumah.  
Sampai jumpa dua hari lagi, Mi-_chan.

Miku merengut. Bibirnya melengkung ke atas, tanda bahwa ia tidak terlalu suka dengan isi pesan itu. Ia pun menghela napas.

**To:** Mama  
_Uh, oke.  
Sampai jumpa, Mama._

Pesan terakhir.

**From: **Kak Mikuo  
_Miku-_chan_, hari ini aku pulang dari Osaka. Nanti sore baru sampai._

Ekspresi Miku berubah. Ia pun menggigit bibir bawahnya karena senang. Dengan semangat, ia membalas pesan dari kakaknya itu.

**To: **Kak Mikuo  
_Oke. Sampai jumpa nanti sore, Kak. Aku sudah rindu denganmu._

Selesai dengan ponselnya, Miku memasukkan benda elektronik itu ke dalam tasnya. Kemudian, ia menatap papan tulis putih yang masih kosong di depan. Miku enggan untuk mengganggu Luka yang tengah sibuk dengan buku yang sepertinya baru saja ia beli—terlihat dari _cover_ depannya yang masih bagus. Ia pun sibuk mengamati satu per satu teman sekelasnya yang mulai memasuki kelas.

Hingga bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi. Miku pun sibuk mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya. Gerakannya terhenti saat ia mengeluarkan bukunya yang berwarna hijau dan ada gambar daun sebesar telapak tangannya di _cover_ depan. Daun itu cukup membuatnya teringat pada kenangan tujuh tahun yang lalu. Saat musim di mana dedaunan berguguran.

* * *

_Tujuh tahun yang lalu—_

Angin musim gugur berhembus lembut. Dedaunan mulai jatuh dari pohonnya. Terlihat dua orang anak yang sebaya tengah berlarian di jalanan yang cukup sepi. Keduanya terus berlari, membuat dedaunan yang telah gugur di jalanan berterbangan.

"Ahahaha, kejar saja kalau bisa! Week!" salah satu anak itu menjulurkan lidahnya. Anak yang satunya tertawa sambil terus berusaha mengejar. Namun, tawaan keduanya berhenti saat—

_Bruk!_

"Huaaaa!" jerit anak yang menjulurkan lidah tadi—seorang anak perempuan berambut _turquoise_ yang senada dengan warna matanya. Anak yang satunya—seorang anak laki-laki bersyal biru yang warnanya hampir sama dengan warna rambutnya—segera berlari menghampiri si anak perempuan.

"Huaaa! Sakit!"

Anak perempuan itu menjerit semakin keras—sambil menangis tentunya.

"Mana yang sakit, Miku-_hime_?" tanya si anak laki-laki sambil mengusap rambut _turquoise_ yang diikat gaya _twintails_ itu. Si anak perempuan menunjuk bagian lututnya yang berdarah, sambil berkata "lututku sakit," di sela isak tangisnya. Anak laki-laki itu segera merobek sebagian syalnya dan mengikat lutut anak perempuan tersebut—bertujuan agar darahnya berhenti.

"Sini, aku gendong. Kamu tidak bisa berjalan 'kan?" tawar si anak laki-laki. Ia berjongkok, menawarkan bantuan. Anak perempuan tadi pun segera menubruknya.

"Aku takut, Kaito!" isak anak perempuan itu sambil mendekap pundak anak laki-laki tadi.

"Sudah, jangan menangis. Aku ada di sini untukmu," hiburnya. Ia berjalan pelan—menggendong sang anak perempuan—menyusuri jalan yang penuh dengan dedaunan.

* * *

Potongan kenangan masa lalu terekam jelas di benak gadis bersurai _turquoise_ tersebut. Sejenak, ia tersenyum geli mengingat kenangan manis tersebut. Ia mengingatnya lagi, karena entah kenapa tadi malam ia memimpikan kenangan itu. Tentang anak laki-laki itu, Miku menjadi ingat pagi ini ia belum bertemu dengan_nya_.

Siapakah _'nya'_ yang dimaksud? Yang pasti, _dia_ adalah sosok yang Miku sayangi.

_oOo_

Bel tanda istirahat adalah hal yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Miku. Tepat setelah bel itu berbunyi, ia segera menoleh ke arah sahabat merah muda yang berada di sampingnya.

"Luka-_chan_, ke kantin yuk?" ajak si _twintails_ itu sambil menarik-narik lengan Luka. Luka tersenyum lembut. "Iya iya, Tuan Putri." Dan akhirnya, kedua gadis yang berasal dari kelas XA itu keluar kelas, berniat membeli sesuatu yang bisa mengganjal perut mereka di kantin.

"Miku-_hime_! Luka-_chan_!"

Sebuah suara berhasil membuat kedua gadis tadi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh—mencari asal suara tersebut. Dan dua pasang mata itu berhenti di sosok berwarna biru yang tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Kaito!" seru Miku. Gadis ber-_twintails_ itu pun melompat-lompat mendekati pemuda tadi—Kaito—dan langsung memeluk lengannya.

"Miku-_hime_ selalu saja berbuat seperti ini," ujar pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

Shion Kaito, pemuda berumur 16 tahun. Ia berada di kelas XB. Kaito memiliki rambut berwarna biru dan mata yang biru juga. Saat ini ia memakai syal yang warnanya juga biru, namun jauh lebih tua dari rambutnya.

Kaito adalah sahabat Miku dari kecil. Keluarga Kaito dan Miku sudah kenal dekat. Papa dan Mama Miku pun sangat percaya dengan Kaito, uintuk menjaga putrinya itu selama kakak Miku belum pulang.

"Sejak pagi aku belum bertemu denganmu," jawab Miku. Kaito pun tersenyum lagi. Ia menyadari ada Luka di samping Miku. Pemuda bermarga Shion itu pun tersenyum ke arah Luka. Gadis merah muda tersebut membalas senyum Kaito dengan senyum malu-malu.

"Maaf. Lagipula, sepertinya kamu rindu sekali ya?" goda Kaito. Miku pun memukul lengan pemuda di sampingnya itu

"_Nee_, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar," lanjut Miku—melepaskan pelukannya di lengan Kaito. Luka pun mengangguk dan menjajari langkah Miku. Kaito berada di belakang—mengikuti keduanya.

Setelah memesan makanan dan minuman, ketiga orang itu—Miku, Luka, Kaito—bergabung dengan pemuda berambut _honey blonde_.

"Wah wah, Kaito. Enak sekali ya dikelilingi dua gadis yang cantik," goda pemuda pirang itu dengan senyum nakalnya. Perbuatannya itu sukses membuat kepalanya benjol akibat pukulan gadis yang serupa dengannya. "Jangan dengarkan Len bodoh ini ya."

"Kalian berdua juga mesra sekali," komentar Miku dengan wajah _innocent_. Namun, ucapakannya itu membuat kedua manusia pirang di depannya menunduk malu.

Len Kagamine adalah ketua OSIS di SMA Yamaha. Ia berambut _honey blonde_ yang sedikit berantakan, hingga membuatnya diikat gaya _ponytail _kecil di belakang. Ia terkenal tampan, ramah, dan tentunya juga pintar. Sedangkan di sampingnya, ada Rin Kagamine—wakil ketua OSIS. Marga keduanya sama? Bukan hanya marga. Tanggal lahirnya sama. Rupa dan suaranya juga hampir sama. Tetapi Len dan Rin tidak memiliki hubungan darah. Bahkan mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Tidak perlu malu. Itu memang fakta kok," timpal Kaito dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Lalu, kamu kapan?" tanya Len. Kaito bagaikan ditimbun ribuan batu mendengar pertanyaan pemuda pirang tersebut. Miku, Luka, dan Rin yang ada di sana pun tertawa bersama melihat Kaito dan Len yang sedang _cek cok_.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Balasan Review**

* * *

Kie2Kei : _Arigatogozaimasu senpai, sudah membaca fiksi pertama saya ="]_

_Dan terima kasih sudah memberikan kritik dan sarannya ^w^_

_Dari dulu, saya memang lemah di pemilihan kata. Jadi, maaf bila ada yang janggal(s)_

_Sekali lagi, arigatogozaimasu =]_

* * *

ReiyKa : _Iya, prolognya masih enggak rapi.. Saya juga masih susah di bagian diksinya._

_Arigatogozaimasu senpai, sudah membaca fiksi saya yang masih semrawut ini =D_

_Akan saya usahakan lebih rapi lagi. Sekali lagi, arigatogozaimasu, untuk reviewnya =]_


	3. Bagian 2

**All of characters wasn't belong to me**

* * *

**Bagian 2  
**

* * *

**Warning : **_typo_(s), newbie

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul 14.15 _pm_. Seorang guru dengan wajah yang tegas tengah mengajar di depan kelas XA SMA Yamaha. Beliau tengah mengajar pelajaran Biologi. Siswa maupun siswi di kelas tersebut dengan serius memperhatikan penjelasan guru itu.

Hatsune Miku yang duduk di depan meja guru sibuk mencatat hal-hal penting di _notebook_ berwarna hijau miliknya. Sesekali, matanya melirik ke arah papan tulis atau ke sahabatnya—Megurine Luka.

Seperempat jam kemudian, bel berbunyi—bel pulang sekolah. Guru berambut coklat sebahu itu—Sakine Meiko, membalikkan badan menghadap murid-muridnya.

"Pelajaran telah usai. Kalian sudah boleh pulang," ujar Meiko_-sensei_. Kemudian, beliau meninggalkan ruang kelas. Para murid segera merapikan alat tulis mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang kelas, Akita Neru—selaku ketua kelas, memimpin doa bersama.

Usai berdoa, Miku dan Luka segera melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

"Nunggu Kaito dulu?" tanya Luka. Miku mengangguk. "Iya dong!"

Di lorong, mereka berpapasan dengan pasangan Kagamine yang tengah bertengkar di depan papan pengumuman. Miku dan Luka saling pandang.

"Sudah kubilang! Aku saja yang menata letaknya!" bentak Rin Kagamine sambil menyipitkan mata _azure_-nya ke arah Len. Ia melepaskan beberapa kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman dengan kesal. Len Kagamine—kekasih Rin—hanya menggaruk kepalanya dengan muka bersalah.

"_Hontou ni gomennasai_," ujar Len. Sungguh, bukan diri Len Kagamine yang **sesungguhnya**. Rin menoleh ke arah pemuda itu dan langsung mencekik Len dengan cara menarik kuat-kuat syal yang ia pakai.

Mungkin Miku akan tertawa dengan _volume_ suara yang keras bila Luka tidak menutup mulut Miku dengan cepat.

"Hei Rin-_chan_! Berkelahi lagi dengan Kagamine-_kun_?" tanya Miku sambil menahan tawanya. Rin mendelik ke arah Miku sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Miku-_chan_, berhenti menggodaku." Dan tawa Miku pun akhirnya meledak. Melihat ekspresi sang wakil ketua OSIS yang tengah bertengkar dengan kekasihnya membuat lelucon tersendiri bagi Miku. Luka hanya tersenyum.

Luka mendekati Rin. "Ada apa kok tumben mengurusi papan pengumuman?" tanya Luka sambil membantu Rin menata letak kertas-kertas yang sempat ia lepaskan tadi.

"Oh, sebentar lagi ada festival sekolah. Makanya aku umumkan di sini saja. Tapi si _baka_ itu sama sekali tidak pintar menata letak di papan pengumuman ini," jawab Rin sambil mendelik ke arah Len. Luka mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Kagamine-_kun_, jangan membantah perkataan istrimu. Lama-lama kamu diceraikan lho," goda Miku—di sela tawanya yang sedikit mereda.

"Hatsune-_san_!" Len menatap emosi ke arah Miku dengan muka semerah tomat. Mukanya menjadi _chibi_ jika ia marah-marah karena malu digoda. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Miku takut—malah membuat gadis berambut _turquoise_ itu ingin menggoda lebih jauh lagi. Sebelum hal itu terjadi, Luka segera menyeret Miku.

"Terima kasih, Luka-_chan_! Jauhkan manusia _negi_ itu dariku!" teriak Rin sambil tertawa dan melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Luka. Luka mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Sip!"

Miku yang diseret-seret Luka hanya menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Luka-_chan_, aku 'kan ingin menggoda mereka berdua. Huuh."

"Dasar setan kecil," ejek Luka. Miku pun tertawa lagi. Tawanya pun berhenti saat melihat Kaito berjalan kedua temannya dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Besok latihan sepak bola ya, Kaito! Kita buktikan kalau sepak bola kelas XB jauh lebih baik daripada kelas XA!" ujar temannya yang berambut emas, Akita Nero—saudara kembar Akita Neru.

"Tentu," jawab Kaito sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Teman-teman lainnya pun tertawa tanda setuju.

"Kaito!" panggil Miku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Shion Kaito balas melambaikan tangan.

"Aku duluan ya," ujar Kaito ke teman-temannya. Teman-teman Kaito mengangguk. Nero dan pemuda berambut abu-abu—Honne Dell, melambaikan tangan. "Selamat bersenang-senang!" Tidak lupa kedua teman Kaito itu melemparkan seringaian khas keduanya. Kaito hanya tertawa.

"Menungguku?" tanya Kaito saat sudah berada di dekat Miku dan Luka. Miku mengangguk. "Tentunya. Ayo pulang!"

Dengan semangat, Miku menarik-narik lengan Kaito dengan tangan kanannya dan menarik lengan Luka dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka bertiga memang sering pulang bersama karena arah rumah ketiganya sama.

Kalau Miku dan Kaito memang sangat sering. Bahkan dari TK sampai sekarang. Sedangkan Luka—juga sering. Tetapi bukan sejak TK, tetapi sejak SMP karena Luka baru tinggal di daerah yang sama dengan Miku dan Kaito sejak naik ke SMP. Ya, Luka pindahan.

"Kata Akita-_kun_ tadi besok kamu mau latihan sepak bola ya?" tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan. Kaito yang berjalan di sampingnya mengangguk. "Iya. Akan kami buktikan kalau sepak bola kelas XB lebih unggul daripada kelasmu." Kaito nyengir.

"Memang Honne-_san_ juga ikut sepak bola?" Luka ikut bertanya sambil menoleh ke arah Kaito. Kaito mengangguk lagi.

"Iya. Dia menjadi kiper di klub kami," jawab Kaito. Miku manggut-manggut.

"Karena aku nggak ikut sepak bola, semoga kelasmu menang ya," ujar Miku dengan wajah _innocent_. Luka mendelik ke arah Miku. "Miku, kamu lebih memilih kelas Kaito-_kun_ daripada kelasmu sendiri?" Miku hanya menggaruk kepalanya—tertawa tanpa dosa.

Mau tidak mau, Luka dan Kaito pun ikut tertawa dengan tingkah konyol sahabatnya yang terkenal _childish_ itu. Ya walaupun hanya terkenal di antara mereka berdua saja.

"Eh iya, kata Rin-_chan_ sebentar lagi akan ada festival sekolah. Jadi tidak sabar," ujar Luka sambil tersenyum. Miku menoleh ke arah gadis merah muda itu. "_Hontou ni_?"

"Wah, sepertinya keren. Kapan?" tanya Kaito.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bertanya tadi. Yang pasti sebentar lagi," jawab Luka. Miku dan Kaito manggut-manggut.

"_Yatta_! Aku tidak sabar. Di SMP aku tidak pernah ikut acara festival sekolah," curhat Miku. Kaito mengacak-acak rambut Miku sambil tertawa. "Iyalah, setiap ada festival sekolah kamu selalu jatuh sakit." Miku menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu, kita besok berunding sama Akita_-san_ yuk!" ujar Miku antusias. Luka mengangguk setuju. Kaito hanya terkikik geli.

Dan selama perjalanan menuju rumah masing-masing, ketiganya tidak henti-hentinya berbicara. Masa-masa seperti itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Miku, Luka, maupun Kaito.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**Author : **Bisa _update_! Sungguh keajaiban :D

Nah, mohon kritik dan sarannya, _author-sama_ OuOd


End file.
